Adorable Little Buddies
by FierySprites
Summary: On their way to Hope's Peak Academy, Makoto and Sayaka encounter a cute little puffball. They take an instant liking to him. [Post-Face-Off Hope Romp AU, One-Shot]


**Adorable Little Buddies  
** _A_ Kirby _and_ Danganronpa _Crossover_

* * *

 **Notes:** In _Kirby_ canon, this fic is set any time after the events of _Kirby: Star Allies_ _,_ though it is no longer canon to the **Make a Friend** 'verse.

In _Danganronpa_ canon, this takes place in an alternate timeline following the events of _Class 78's Face-Off Hope Romp_. (No, you're not getting details on that fic's plot.)

* * *

 **Near Hope's Peak Academy**

"Oh look, Makoto!" Sayaka squealed. "He's adorable!"

Makoto had seen a lot of things in the time he had spent at Hope's Peak Academy. From split personality serial killers to Dark Lords that steal faces, he – and the rest of Class 78 – had basically seen everything there was to see at this point.

But there were still things that gave him at least a little pause. Like the sight of a little pink puffball waddling on the sidewalk.

…yeah, life's weird like that.

He watched as Sayaka picked up the puffball with the biggest smile on her face, her spinning around to show her boyfriend. He was fairly stout and round, with hands and feet as stubby as can be, but his face arguably made the biggest part of the cute factor for him. Who could say no to that smile with those blushes?

" _Hiiiiiiiii~!"_ he greeted— _Wait, he talks!?_ Makoto thought—while waving his both his hands in the air. "I'm Kirby! It's nice to meet you!"

"Awwwww, he's so _cute!_ Look, Makoto, look!" the Pop Sensation cooed – and admittedly, Makoto couldn't really blame her. _Usami's got nothing on him! And that's saying sometime, because she's really saccharine as it is._

"Yeah, I can see that, Sayaka," Makoto said. _I think half the girls in our class would fall over themselves for him._ He waved back to the puffball in greeting. It was only polite, after all. "Hey there, Kirby! I'm Makoto Naegi, and this is my girlfriend, Sayaka Maizono." (Even now, saying that still gave him a happy tingle inside.) "It's nice to meet you too. So, what are you doing here?"

"Well," Kirby hopped off of Sayaka's arms to stand in front of them, "I just wanted to do some exploring! This place looked pretty nice; bright, colorful, not being ravaged by an Eldritch Abomination—" _Wait, what was that last part!?_ "—so I thought, 'Hey, why not take a look around?' And it hasn't been that bad! I expected a lot weirder, if I'm being honest…"

 _He hasn't seen any of the 'weird stuff' here yet? How'd he even do that?_ _Class 77-B's normally active right around now…_

In response to Kirby's words, Sayaka said, "Well, if you wanted a tour, then you came to the right place! We're students of Hope's Peak Academy, so there's a lot we'll be able to show you!"

"Hope's Peak Academy? Well, that sounds like a pretty promising place!" the puffball stated. "Anything you can tell me about it?"

"It's… something special," Makoto started explaining. It was kind of weird, having to explain what Hope's Peak Academy was when even people overseas knew about its reputation – but hey, it wasn't like it was all that weird in comparison to everything else. "It's a school for the most talented students in the country. Everyone calls it the beacon of hope for the world, and graduating means you'll be set for life."

"Talent, huh?" Kirby raised an eyebrow. "Sounds pretty prestigious." _You have no idea, Kirby._ "So… how'd you two get in?"

"Sayaka's a popular idol, the lead singer for a famous pop group; everybody likes her." The aforementioned idol waved her hand in the air and spun around as if to demonstrate her ability to perform. "That's how she got the title of Ultimate Pop Sensation." (Upon hearing the term 'Ultimate', Kirby's eyes briefly widened in recognition. But Makoto wasn't exactly paying attention to that.) "As for me…" Makoto sheepishly put a finger on his cheek as he continued, "I got lucky with winning a lottery. Being the Ultimate Luckster really seems lackluster by comparison…"

"Oh, don't be like that, Makoto!" she lightly chided him. "You know we don't care about what talent you have." She gave him a kiss on his other cheek, making him blush with a bit of embarrassment. "We love you either way. And I'm glad you've been here with us all this time."

"S-Sayaka…" The Luckster's face was bright red now, but it was clear he was happy over his girlfriend's statements. _She cares so much about me…_ "T-Thanks."

"Wow, you two are pretty close," Kirby remarked with a smile. "It's… really nice to see that. I don't think there are enough people who really 'get' the value of friendship, you know?" (I mean—that's why he was the heart of the Star Allies. To him, friendship mattered above everything else.) "Knowing that… I'd like to be you guys' friend, if you'd have me."

"Awwwww!" Sayaka cooed. "We'd love to be your friends, too!"

"Yeah," Makoto agreed. "You look like a nice guy. And I think everyone else will be delighted to meet you, too!"

The Pop Sensation raised an eyebrow. "Really, Makoto?" she teased. _"Everyone?_ Even Byakuya? And Hiro?"

The Luckster put a hand to his chin. "Actually… Maybe not them…" Best case scenario, Byakuya would be flabbergasted and his usual arrogant self (though he has gotten better since he enrolled at Hope's Peak), and Yasuhiro…

…well, hopefully he wouldn't panic _too_ much. I mean—it wasn't like Kirby was a ghost or anything, right? He looked solid. And he could certainly interact with his surroundings.

Or he could completely ignore that and run around screaming anyway.

You can never really tell with him.

"…but it'll still be a great experience for everybody in our class!" Makoto maintained. "After Miitopia, I don't think they'd mind too much!"

"Then it's settled!" Kirby hopped back into Sayaka's arms, and she took him with ease, holding him close. The puffball looked content, getting a ride— _Why do I feel kind of jealous?_ Makoto mentally asked himself—and at the same time, he was declaring, "Alright! To Hope's Peak Academy, everybody!"

Despite himself, the Luckster chuckled. They had only known Kirby for a few minutes and he was already something else. _I wonder what Hajime would make of him?_ "To Hope's Peak Academy then!" he repeated after the pink puff.

And so, the Ultimate Luckster, the Ultimate Pop Sensation, and their brand new friend started to trek toward the academy – which wasn't that far away, honestly – with an extensive tour waiting at the end. Sure, this wasn't exactly normal, even by the rather loose standards the word 'normal' had become for Makoto and Sayaka, but that didn't mean this wouldn't be a joy in itself.

"You know," Kirby idly said, "I'd love it if they gave me a title of my own. 'Ultimate Friend Maker', maybe. I've always liked making friends wherever I go. Do you think it'd count as a talent in their eyes?"

Sayaka giggled. "Yep; I think it definitely would."

* * *

 **I wanted to write a fluffy fic involving** _ **Kirby**_ **and** _ **Danganronpa,**_ **so here we are. Honestly, there's not much else to this fic. It's exactly what it says on the tin. What more do you need?**

 **I chose just Makoto and Sayaka for the interaction because I didn't want this to get bloated with characters. And I do focus on them a lot in** _ **Class 78's Face-Off Hope Romp;**_ **might as well keep adding on to that. (Besides, aren't they adorable?)**

 **Well, that's all for now – see you guys around!**


End file.
